This invention relates to a device for the evaporation of volatile substances, in particular of aromatics and/or insecticides.
Devices for the evaporation of volatile substances are generally known wherein a receptacle containing a volatile substance is inserted into a housing. This receptacle has a wick which conveys the substance to be evaporated from the receptacle by means of the capillary effect and which is there given off into the surroundings. To increase the rate of volatilization by evaporation, it is further known to arrange the end of the wick protruding from the receptacle, adjacent to a heating element, e.g., a ceramic heater. The substance conveyed upward via the wick will be volatized even faster by means of evaporation due to the heat radiated by the heating element and can escape through ventilation slots in the housing into the environment. A constant amount of the corresponding substance is released into the environment.
One problem which can occur with the evaporation of aromatics with persons in a room, a so-called habituation effect can occur relatively fast, i.e., the persons no longer notice the aromatic. To prevent this habituation effect, it is desirable to periodically volatize for a short period a different aromatic, either additionally or alone, to generate a different perception of scent which will prevent habituation. This should be fast and effectively possible, especially with larger rooms as well, which is not the case, for example, with the known devices from WO 01/05442 Al.
An additional problem which can occur in particular with the evaporation of insecticides for some types of insects, e.g., flies, a relatively high concentration of the corresponding insecticide might be required to achieve the desired effect. With the above-mentioned conventional evaporation devices, relatively high concentrations can only be achieved through continuous insecticide evaporation over a relatively long period of time. Such prolonged evaporation is undesirable for various reasons.
It is an object of this invention to create a device for the evaporation of volatile substances with several receiving chambers separated from each other for volatile substances which enables, especially for a fast prevention of habituation effects or, respectively, for a fast concentration increase when changing over to specific aromatics and/or insecticides, a particularly fast and effective evaporation of the volatile substances for the most varied purposes of application.